Crazier
by Silent Parader
Summary: Lucinda Price – Luce - was deeply in love with Daniel Grigori. She couldn't help but think of the wonderful things about Daniel. Story's very short. Based on Taylor's Crazier.


**A**l**e**x**i**s: The idea of writing this fanfic occurred to me when I was listening to **Taylor Swift's Crazier**.This is my first about this series/book/or whatever you call it. So, have fun, guys!

**Disclaimer: Dear me! Fallen isn't mine!**

Summary: Lucinda Price – Luce - was deeply in love with Daniel Grigori. She couldn't help but think of the wonderful things about Daniel. Story's very short. Based on Taylor's Crazier.

* * *

**C**r**a**z**i**e**r**

It was a very quiet sunny day. Luce was inside her dorm room, listing a few things on her notepad. After a few minutes of writing, erasing and rewriting again, she was finally finished. She beamed down at her work. It was a list of a few wonderful things about Daniel and how he affected her.

"Wow." A voice remarked behind her.

She swiveled around in surprise, her face contorted in shock. It was Roland. Smiling, he said. "Nice, Luce. Very nice."

"Uhh-" She was so embarrassed that she was flabbergasted.

Roland tilted his head and nodded. "Sorry. Guess I was bothering you. " He turned to leave. "See you later, Luce." He smiled and gave a little wave. And he was out the door.

Luce sighed. "That went well."

.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

Late that night, Daniel was smiling ear to ear. He was inside Luce's room; looking at her while she slept peacefully, murmuring his name.

He glanced down at the piece of paper he was holding; his name printed at the top center, circled over and over again. Below his name, a song was written e_specially_ made for him. It went like this:

I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
Opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier, oh

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier

He couldn't contain it. Couldn't suppress it. He was happy and proud all at the same time. He was happy, because she made a song just for him; proud, because she had done this all by herself. He loved her so much. She was smart, talented, hardworking, beautiful and lovable. How could he not? She was perfect.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, looked at her with loving eyes and, with one final smile, was gone before she even woke up. He didn't care if the others saw him. No. He didn't care anymore. She was far more special than them. He couldn't leave her for another day. He wanted her so much. It ached in his heart. Luce.

He'll forever love her, even till death. He gazed down at the paper he was holding. What was the tune of this song? He wanted to hear her sing for him. He wanted to know it by heart. To memorize every tune, word, smudge and even, dot to it. She and her works were far more special than he himself.

Meanwhile...

Our dear little Luce woke up, shivering. She pulled the blanket to her head. She was cold but, somehow, a warm feeling came gushing through. It was as if something was making her warm. What was it? Her blanket? No.

She pulled down the blanket, opened an eye and saw the window open. She sat right up. She was definitely sure that she closed it, locked it even. Hm..? Maybe I just imagined things. She rubbed her eyes. Nope, not a dream.

She stood up and went to close the window. As she closed the windows shut, she noticed a beautiful peony lying on her desks. She also noticed another queer thing. The lyrics she had made yesterday were gone. Where did she leave it?

She took the peony and smelled it. It smelled good and something refreshing and relaxing. Looking down at the flower, she smiled. Daniel.

He came in her room. He was here. He saw her work for him. Did he like it? Did he want it? Of course, he did. He took it, didn't he?

Her smile turned to a grin. Daniel. Daniel. She loved him so much. How did it make him feel?

Then it hit her. The warm feeling she had felt was from his presence. His beautiful, pure presence. What does she think about it, huh?

She looked down at the peony again and grinned. She'll just have to know the second he gets in her room again.

* * *

**A**l**e**x**i**s: Review, guys! Thanks. :))


End file.
